


Eternities

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: All the wrong responses.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Eternities

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 30/After an Eternity

Kaze was sure a short yet noticeable eternity passed while he tried to find the words to express how he currently felt. Maybe there weren't words. Maybe there was only... 

"Me?" he finally managed, sure that it was the wrong thing to say. For weeks, at least, Xander and his siblings had been asking him for little details about Hoshido, about differences in culture, about courting and romance, about... 

He'd been sure that it was Princess Camilla who had her heart set on someone but-- 

Xander nodded, his expression unreadable. 

Kaze hadn't expected... It was not at all unwelcome, of course. He truly enjoyed Xander's company and their conversations. He just simply hadn't thought-- 

"Yes," Kaze said softly. "If you are sure..." 

As if weeks of having his entire family gather details for this one moment suggested that Xander _wasn't_ sure. As if... 

Another eternity threatened to creep between them while Kaze wondered if he'd erred with his half-spoken question. It wasn't as if they were strangers. Xander knew him. Xander had clearly thought this through. 

"I am sure," Xander replied. 

And then he smiled ever-so-slightly, and reached to take Kaze's hand. 

"Slowly," he added. 

Kaze nodded. 

And smiled too.


End file.
